Background (New)
We have been needing to update the document to bring additional information for players now creating characters for the "Reign of Tiamat" storyline. These changes are effective of any character not submitted before 4 pm Eastern on the 8th of October 2019. Backgrounds: All Player's Handbook, Ghosts of Saltmarsh, SCAG (excluding Inheritor), Tomb of Annihilation, Curse of Strahd are approved for play. Additional backgrounds may be added over time including server builts ones. All characters will be from the current day at this point. Minor notes or alterations to backgrounds: Acolyte: This religion might be hidden or kept quiet and out of the sight of the Tiamat enforcers. You feature might allow you to say in a friendly house because of your work as temples are not as frequent. I will suggest being cautious about new places and saying your religion. Anthropologist & Archaeologist: Likely your background will place you from Goldspire. Haunted One: A minor change to the feature if the people are unfamiliar with you and your actions may lead to the dragon's ire they may not fight alongside you. Ghosts of Saltmarsh & Sailor: Most of these backgrounds will place you from Fisher's Hold. Criminal (Spy): You don't have a prebuilt network but you will know how to cultivate people. Building a network will give you the normal access to this feature. Folk Hero: Defining events are likely to be smaller events, usually not liberating a city from a dragon. Guild Artisan & Merchants: People with these backgrounds will have ties to the Forgegarde guild. Noble: We are allowing this background again, but note that your family will be loyal to Tiamat. People in the world are likely to be afraid of you and slow to trust but help you. Also, you would be a lesser noble. Sage & Cloistered Scholar: Are likely from Goldspire. Faction Agent: '''While additional factions will open up overplay, being a faction agent at this time makes you either part of The Defiant or The Wayfarer's guilds. '''Far Traveler: This background must be approved by Sevv09, this will, in turn, make the character creation process longer. Knight of the Order: Tied to the Defiant Guild. "Uthgardt" Tribe Member: There is no Uthgardt tribe however we do have a pair of tribes near. This background is applicable to the tribes we have unlocked at the time of creation. Waterdhavian Noble: You can use the Skill, Language, and tool proficiencies but the feature will follow noble. Of note please read the notes to nobles. Starting Cities in background The Golden City (Haipan): A empress ruled the eastern themed city. Characters from this location have less knowledge about the current day but have options for scholars, acolytes, soldiers, and various members of old-world culture. You gain Haipanese as a dialect. The Twilight City (Haipan): The northern city of eastern themes haipan, ruled by the emperor. A city that is more focused on calm and peaceful ideals. Characters from this location have less knowledge about the current day but also gives options for scholars, acolytes, and various members of the old-world culture. You gain Haipanese as a dialect. Astania (Ooskil): The capital of a low magic city which is known for it's fighting arena. Astania has temples to Kord and Chauntea, allowing for access to scholars, acolytes, and various old-world culture. Characters from this location have less knowledge about the current day. Fisher's Hold (Dalburn's Islands): The coastal hub of the Dalburn's Islands, characters from this location focus on the various aspect of the sea. With everything from pirates to marines and mercenaries, characters have often seen some of the various islands of the Northern Chain. They live under the rule of Dilreon the Dragonlord and are no stranger to tributes being taken. ''' Goldspire (Dalburn's Islands): '''One of the larger cities in the Northern Chain is located on Dalburn's Islands. This city has a large market in the center with both a noble district and a mage sanctum known as "Magecliff". This city has Arts, Music, Culture, Political backgrounds, and hidden research and preservation of old religion and culture.